


UFO

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo is seeing things. That's never a good sign.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UFO

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: one OC, Milo being an idiot  
> Pairing: No pairings  
> Summary: Milo is seeing things. Enough said.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya. If I did, Milo and Camus would be a whole lot more than just friends.

Milo, Gold Saint of Scorpio, decided his friend Camus, Gold Saint of Aquarius, needed to spend more time around people so he made his way past the other temples, stopping to say hello and requesting permission to pass. He didn't mind the long walk up. It gave him time to think what they were going to be doing, and more importantly, how he was going to drag his ice cube out of his temple, screaming if he had to. Then again, Camus rarely screamed even when angry.

Reaching the temple, he grinned at the thought of carrying the younger (only a few months) bridal style all the way down the stairs. The freeze master would probably make him into an ice statue. At least, it was summer. Ice melted under the sun, right?

As he was about to announce his presence, he spotted something out of place. When his vision focused on the object, his jaw dropped. There was an apple hovering above the ground. Then he slapped his forehead. It must be Mu. He couldn't feel any cosmos nearby so it had to be the Aries Saint with his weird mind trick. There was only one other person he could think who would do that to him, and she was busy running errands for Athena.

'Mu, this isn't funny.'

'What isn't?' the other Gold Saint replied telepathically.

'The floating apple thing,' Milo said, keeping an eye on the apple when it started disappearing like someone was eating it.

'If this isn't an emergency, I need to go back to repairing Aiolos' gold cloth,' Mu replied curtly before closing off the connection.

Milo's eyes widened. It was a ghost! Without wasting a second, he sprinted into the Aquarius temple, nearly plowing over the owner of said temple. He started shaking the poor man. "There's a ghost outside your temple!"

Out of all the things that would scare a Gold Saint, it had to be a ghost. They dealt with far worse and scarier things than a ghost. Their duty placed them in constant danger, and here, Milo was afraid of something that might not even be there. Granted, they had seen far stranger things.

The icy saint decided to humor Milo for the moment. "Where outside my temple did you see this ghost?" He didn't have time to think when he was pulled from that spot. It was a miracle that he managed to at least put on his cloth. Too bad the other Gold Saint didn't have his on, but they didn't reach this status based on their good looks. They had talent.

"Here!" Milo pointed to absolutely nothing. He blinked a few times and frantically began searching for this said ghost while Camus debated whether or not to freeze his rear end for dragging him into this.

"I swear I saw it around here. You just watch!"

Once he was convinced, nothing could stop him, save Athena's orders or being attacked or Camus being attacked or Hyoga being attacked. He was fond of the boy once he spent a lot of time around the boy's teacher. That and it helped get into Camus' good books after doing a lot of things he considered to be 'stupid and irresponsible.'

"I'm going," Camus replied, turning around and heading back into his temple. He put on his gold cloth for this? He didn't take more than three steps before he felt someone grab his wrist.

"There!" Milo pointed off in a direction and then turned the shorter saint towards said object. Sadly, his timing was off, and it disappeared before Camus could get a good look at it. "It was there a second ago." He pouted.

"I could say the same about your intelligence," Camus coolly remarked.

"That was mean," Milo pouted once more. He was about to go on another rant on how cold Camus could be when the Virgo Saint made an unexpected appearance. "Hey, Shaka, Camus is being mean to me."

"Do I look like your mother?" Shaka replied.

"Maybe," Milo teased.

"Hello Camus, Nyoka."

"What? Isn't she supposed to be running errands?" Milo inquired scratching his head.

"I am," a voice replied.

"Who said that?"

Shaka shook his head. "You need to control your cosmos. You're invisible again."

"Aw man," she groaned before appearing out of nowhere. "I thought I had it under control."

"I believe you have found your ghost," Camus replied and started heading back to his temple. He then remembered something. "You may pass."

Meanwhile, Milo's mind was still trying to grasp what happened. There were no ghosts? He swore he saw one eating an apple. Wait, ghosts didn't need to eat, did they?

"Hey, Camus, wait up! Where are you going?"

"To find your brain. I think you left it here."

"You're so mean!"


End file.
